


Energia Criadora

by AltenVantas



Series: Um Conto de dois mundos [4]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Blay is a good student, F/M, Gen, M/M, Phurry is also a good teacher, Teaching, Z is a good teacher, dance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: Blay descobre mais sobre o mundo que está entrando e percebe que não é o único a levar cicatrizes permanentes.





	Energia Criadora

Retirou a parte de cima de sua roupa, ficando apenas com suas calças, de alguma forma que ainda não entendia, o gelo tinha a tendência de se manifestar apenas por suas mãos. Congelando tudo até a altura de seus ombros, às vezes quando estava muito emocionalmente alterado seu gelo chegava até o seu peito, criando uma espécie de “armadura” embora a camada ainda fosse fina. Rhage dizia que deveria ser capaz de congelar todo o seu corpo, de virar uma estátua de gelo que se movia, mas ainda não estava conseguindo controle o suficiente para chegar nesse nível, muito mal conseguia congelar os seus punhos o suficiente para dá um soco.

Contudo era muito bom em controlar o gelo que ficava ao seu redor, sozinho, treinava para dar-lhes formas e moldá-los. Sua pontaria sempre foi melhor e por isso quando jogava seus jogos no computador, não aqueles que Qhuinn dizia que deveriam jogar, mas sim os que realmente gostava, normalmente jogava de Suporte ou personagem que tinha longo alcance. Raramente errava quando queria acertar, por isso gostava de transformar seus flocos de gelo em algo que pudesse ser forte o suficiente para ser arremessado e não quebrar com o impacto, mas sim ter força o suficiente para machucar ou quem sabe incapacitar.

Ficou no meio da sala que havia lhe dado para praticar, era no subterrâneo da mansão, em um corredor que era exatamente igual, mesmo que de alguma forma conseguisse navegar por ali sem quaisquer problemas ou se perder. Não entendia como funcionava. Apenas que sempre sabia como chegar à sala que foi destinada para si, talvez fosse alguma habilidade de alguma pessoa por ali, não que isso realmente importava. Não estava no clima para descobrir a coisa, tudo o que realmente queria era que aquilo acabasse. Mesmo sabendo que não iria conseguir voltar para a sua vida como era antes, não era a mesma pessoa e não tinha nada haver com o gelo que era capaz de produzir.

Fechou os olhos e respirou, de alguma forma a respiração sempre ajudava a se controlar, talvez porque conseguia acalmar sua mente e lhe dá um foco quando precisava. Talvez porque essas habilidades viam de seu fôlego, talvez fosse algo completamente mais mental do que de fato real, não sabia ao certo o motivo. Ninguém lhe explicava. Sabia apenas que funcionava e isso era o que importava. Abriu os olhos vendo que o gelo ao seu redor havia pedaço de gelos incompletos, como se tivesse faltando partes, meio frágeis e meio inúteis, mas não conseguiu deixar de ficar feliz. Ele só estava treinando aquilo por uma semana e havia chego bem longe nesse meio tempo.

Sabia que usar suas mãos para controlar a trajetória dos projéteis era uma forma de indicar para onde estava mirando, mas isso lhe ajudava a manter o foco. Até aquele momento, não conseguia usar seu gelo sem isso, quando tentou só olhando eles foram de maneira errática para todos os lados da sala. Por isso treinava apontando com suas mãos, indicando o local para onde elas iam, era um placebo e funcionava, lhe deixava com uma sensação de fraqueza, mas era melhor do que não conseguir. Isso poderia ajudá-lo se fosse capturado de novo, isso iria impedir que outra criança morresse na sua frente, isso iria impedir que outra mulher fosse desmembrada.

Suas expressões ficaram fechadas, essas lembranças lhe deixavam irritado, magoado, enojado, sentimentos que deixavam sua habilidade instável. Incontrolável. Não era como nos filmes e livro que lia, quanto mais raiava tinha, mais difícil era de controlar, de se controlar. Era precisava manter a calma, de alguma forma, ele sabia que precisava ser o olho do furacão. Sua paz tinha que permanecer mesmo que tudo parecesse está se desfazendo em seus olhos, mesmo que tudo o que quisesse era morrer. Um pensamento que tinha ocupado sua mente diversas vezes em seu cativeiro, achando que era uma opção muito melhor do que aquele sofrimento.

Respirou de novo. De vez focando-se no alvo que estava logo a sua frente, mas do outro lado da sala, que parecia levemente com uma usada para corrida interna de tão longa que era. Não via o alvo, não realmente, mas sabia onde estava e que estava parado, ainda não tinha confiança em fazer com movimento. Por isso sabia como acertar, como chegar ao alvo, mesmo que realmente não conseguisse enxergá-lo, mesmo que não conseguisse vê-lo.

Quando sentiu que havia gelo o suficiente ao seu redor, abriu a mão, liberando uma tensão que não sabia que estava segurando. Uma tensão que fazia os músculos de seus braços se contraírem como se tivesse segurando um peso, como se tivesse puxando um elástico e como se tivesse mantendo uma enorme quantidade de energia retida. Percebia que quanto mais tempo mantinha a sua mão fechada e segurando a vontade de se liberar, mais rápido seu gelo ficava, embora levemente menos preciso. Como não entendia como tudo aquilo funcionava, só poderia ir arrumando em tentativa e erro, lhe dando algo o que fazer e lhe mantendo ocupado quando sua mente queria ir para qualquer outro lugar.

Correu em direção ao alvo, outro motivo para deixá-lo tão longe, era simplesmente para poder exercitar seu corpo também. Corrida sempre foi o seu favorito, junto com abdominal. Como seu gelo, esperava que fosse rápido o suficiente para diminuir ainda mais o tempo, por isso dava o máximo que possuía quando corria e quando usava seu gelo para acertar o alvo. Quando terminava estava exausto o suficiente para dormir mais do que algumas horas, mesmo que sempre fosse acordado com seus pesadelos.

Olhou para o alvo e percebeu que havia acertado mais do que errado, embora a parede atrás deles tivesse toda marcada como se água tivesse acertado. Foi por isso que pegou mais alvos e mais suportes, colocando-os em linha, mas em posições diferente, alguns mais a frente, outros mais atrás e assim criando níveis de dificuldades diferentes. Virou-se para voltar quando percebeu que os irmãos estavam no outro lado da sala, por um minuto sentiu vontade de parar tudo ali e voltar para o seu quarto, não queria mais socializar naquele dia, contudo ainda não se sentia cansado o suficiente, ainda não conseguiria dormir. Por isso correu de volta, levando o seu treinamento a sério.

Encarou o irmão de cabelos claros, seus olhos amarelos lhe encarando de maneira quase divertida, como se soubesse o que estava fazendo, mesmo que seu rosto não revelasse absolutamente nada. Ele parecia tão bonito quanto antes.

\- Quanto tempo está ai?

O homem lhe encarou mais um tempo em silêncio e sentiu como se tivesse avaliando o que dizer, cansado daquele tratamento de silêncio estúpido, virou as costas para ele e respirou novamente. Como antes sentiu a energia crescendo em seus braços, como se tivesse prendendo-a, como se tivesse colocando em estase algo que deve ser fluido e com movimentos leves.

\- Você está pulando etapas e mesmo que tenha conseguido chegar bem longe sozinho, você vai se machucar se continuar assim.

Virou o rosto encarando o homem, vendo que ele estava retirando suas calças, por um momento ficou envergonhado, mas percebeu que ele tinha uma roupa de treinamento por de baixo daquela calça bem cortada e feita de linho. O outro irmão caminhou até a parede e encostou-se nela dobrando os braços, seus olhos escuros pareciam vivos em meio à escuridão. Ignorou-o virando-se para o irmão modelo que estava só uma calça de treino, seu peito moreno e musculoso em evidência. Sentiu sua garganta seca.

\- Se eu não tivesse um marido, Blaylock, eu teria te convidado a dividir minha cama. Você é bem bonito também.

Sentiu o seu rosto corar, enquanto levava a sua mão até o seu peito, onde uma cicatriz vermelha quebrava a palidez sobrenatural de sua pele. O homem acenou com a cabeça, erguendo sua calça de treino, revelando uma prótese de um pé. Sentiu seus olhos se abrirem em surpresa, enquanto o homem lhe sorriu amargo.

\- Você não é o único dentro nós que tem marcas, Blaylock.

Engoliu em seco, enquanto buscava os olhos dele, tinha curiosidade para saber o que havia ocorrido e sabia que o homem não tinha qualquer motivo para lhe dizer. Eles haviam se conhecido apenas alguns minutos atrás, talvez algumas horas, nem de longe o suficiente para criar um laço forte o suficiente para contar algo assim. Mesmo que achasse que o homem soubesse o que havia ocorrido com ele, o que era uma mentira havia omitido muitas coisas de Mary. Coisas que não sabia se algum dia teria coragem de falar.

\- Meu irmão também foi seqüestrado quando nós dois era mais novos, eu passei bons anos buscando por ele, quando eu o achei a situação não foi nada bonita. Não cabe a eu falar o que ocorreu com ele, mas posso dizer que quando finalmente conseguimos fugir tivemos que pagar um preço. O rosto dele e o meu pé. Embora ache que foi um preço baixo a se pegar, tem gente que acredita que foi muito alto para salvar a vida alguém como Z.

Virou o rosto para o homem que parecia está com seus olhos fechados, como se pensando, como se respirando. Voltou-se de novo para o modelo, que não parecia mais tão bonito assim, parecia muito mais um guerreiro antigo e poderoso, altivo e marcado. Sua mão foi até a sua cicatriz alisando o local, o homem caminhou até o seu lado e suas mãos calejadas tocaram seu ombro. Mesmo sendo tão belo, ele tinha mãos de um trabalhador.

\- Todos aqui já passamos por alguma coisa, alguns muito mais pesados do que outro, mas todo mundo sem exceção já esteve onde você está agora. Mesmo sabendo que ainda é muito cedo para você se sentir em casa e que pareça que estamos te prendendo, saiba que não está sozinho e que estamos fazendo de tudo para te ajudar.

Sentiu o rosto queimando de novo, enquanto o homem lhe sorriu seus dentes brancos se destacando em seu corpo moreno. Aquele homem tinha alguma falha?  Acabava que ele tinha sim, era manco. Essa informação de alguma forma ajudou a lhe acalmar, ajudou a perceber que não estava sozinho.

\- Mas como eu ia dizendo, você fez uma ótima evolução sozinha e mesmo que Rhage seja um professor maravilhoso, sua habilidade funciona de diferente.  A minha é mais parecida com a sua, embora eu lide com outro elemento.

Estendeu a mão fazendo uma esfera de sombras no meio de sua palma. Blay piscou seus olhos de maneira impressionada, era como se a iluminação da estivesse sendo sugada por aquele orbe escura no meio da palma da mão do homem.

\- Eu conduzo as sombras, assim como você conduz o gelo.

A esfera foi diminuindo pouco a pouco até que virou um disco e com um movimento simples de sua mão, o homem lançou em direção ao alvo no meio da sala. Blay virou vendo-o ser repartido em dois, em um corte limpo e simples, diferente de seu gelo, não havia mais nenhum sinal das sombras. Voltou-se para ele sentindo-se realmente impressionado.

\- Mesmo sendo diferente, o mecanismo que me faz gerar e conduzir as sombras, é o mesmo que faz você gerar e conduzir o gelo.

Acenou com a cabeça e percebeu que tinha um momento de perguntas, dessa vez, sentia que elas iriam ser respondidas. Ou não teria começado essas explicações.

\- Conduzir?

Para sua surpresa, foi Z. quem lhe respondeu.

\- Quando você controla a energia geradora, você força seus músculos e seu corpo como um todo, criando tensão e podendo até mesmo fraturar seus ossos e distender os seus músculos. Por isso você não controla essa energia, você a conduz. É menos prejudicial, além de nos fazer entender melhor como funcionam nossos corpos e a melhor maneira de criar o projétil.

Viu quando a mão dele brilhou e a luz ao redor pareceu se condensar, criando garras em seus dedos. Por um segundo achou que fosse apenas as suas unhas, mas percebeu que era muito mais parecido com uma luva, como se fosse uma pata. Uma pata de tigre.

\- Foi assim que descobri que não era tão bom com lançamento de coisas como Phury é, eu sou muito melhor na luta corpo a corpo, por isso é muito mais fácil para eu criar armas do que projéteis. 

Para sua surpresa, a voz de Z. era muito mais suave e muito mais didática do que achou que o homem fosse capaz de ser. Mas como Phurry havia lhe dito, todo mundo ali havia suas próprias marcas e suas próprias dores, então não deveria ficar tão surpreso pela suavidade dele ou por seu irmão ser muito mais áspero do que sua aparência indicava. Certamente eles eram muito mais profundos do que aparentavam, muito mais complexos.

\- Então, você primeiro tem que descobrir o que funciona para você, antes de começar a tentar criar projéteis. É por isso que Rhage tem sido tão canalha e forçando seu corpo ao limite, infelizmente não tem jeito mais simples.

Ele tinha razão, quando Rhage percebeu que estava levando a sério e disposto a aprender de verdade, havia colocado-o em situações muito complicadas e até mesmo fazendo-o enfrentar frente a frente, mesmo não conseguindo acertá-lo para valer, percebia que sempre descobria uma nova forma de usar seu gelo. Nem sempre longas distâncias funcionavam melhor, às vezes era melhor em média distância, às vezes era melhor quando combinava diversos estilos diferentes. Foi à vez que havia conseguido chegar mais perto de emplacar algum golpe nele.

Phurry sorriu de maneira suave como se soubesse o que estava pensando ou ao menos o tipo de pensamento que estava tendo. Ele ergueu os olhos encarando o irmão do outro lado e mesmo sem precisar olhar para o mais velho, sabia que ele simplesmente estava acenando com a cabeça. Então se voltou para ele, com um sorriso que prometia algo.

\- Eu não vou me intrometer no treinamento de Rhage, sinceramente meu irmão fica insuportável quando qualquer um se coloca no caminho dele, mas vou te dá umas dicas de como conduzir essa energia criadora. Que é a mesma coisa para todos nós, embora aja e atue de maneira diferente. 

Viu quando os irmãos ficaram lado a lado e começaram a se movimentar. Eram leves e contínuos, emendando um ao outro, sem parar e quase dançando. Blay sentiu alguma coisa se acalmar dentro de si só de ver aquela dança, então Phurry lhe encarou fazendo um movimento com a mão lhe chamando para dançar também e sorriu juntou-se a ele.


End file.
